Gemma Evans
Gemma Evans is the daughter of Delilah & Shive, & the sister of Mareon, Rebecca, Maria, Nick, Jodie, Lucy, Chloe, Ruby & Lewys. She made her debut in July 2008 for two episodes, and returned full time on October 2014. The character was killed off in July 2017, but was resurrected in December 2018. She was played by Helen Flanagan for her initial 2008 stint, however was played by Ruby Morgan since 2014. Storylines Gemma first appears in July 2008 when she visits her mother, Delilah. She is pleased to see Nick, Jodie & Lucy, but is shocked to discover Delilah had got divorced, married to Jamie Williams and had another daughter Chloe. Gemma refers to her mother as a "slut" before walking out. She returns in October 2014, on the day of Laura & Fred's wedding day, and tells everyone that her father Shive had died. She also apologizes for her comments to Delilah 6 years earlier. Gemma is forgiven, and moves into 1B Hole Street. In May 2015, Gemma gets a job at Mrs Celery's cafe. However clashes with stroppy waitress Alana Saddington, who makes enemies of most of the girls working there. Alana is sacked December 2015. In May 2016, Gemma, along with Delilah, Rebecca, Maria, Nick & Jodie, are badly beaten by Darwin Moonsbury, Delilah's violent ex husband. In May 2017, Delilah is being threatened by Christopher Thomas, so she rings someone, who turns out to be Shive. Shive arrives on the doorstep of 1 Hole Street frightening Delilah. Shive explains that Christopher threatened to burn their house down, so Shive left the country and faked his death, and Gemma, who was living with him, was in on it. Gemma is rejected by Delilah. In July 2017, Gemma is caught up in the helicopter crash at The Tumpetty whilst waiting for Alex & Michael, along with Maria, Lucy & Mareon. Maria and Lucy survive, Mareon is dead, and Gemma is badly injured, with a heavy metal pole crushing her stomach. Shive rescues Maria, Lucy & Gemma, however the rubble becomes even more dangerous after moving the pole, and it collapses on top of Shive, killing him. Gemma also later dies as a result of her injuries, with Rebecca, Maria & Chloe at her side. Delilah gives birth to a baby girl that day, naming her Ruby Wood, after Gemma's middle name. Gemma is resurrected in December 2018, along with Maria & Harry Cole. Background Info Gemma first appears in July 2008, played by Helen Flanagan. She only appeared for a short stint, and the character was regarded with contempt until her reintroduction 6 years later. Around Spring 2014, NJE was looking for a role for Ruby Morgan, who had appeared in the 4 O'Clock Club. They initially thought about a recast for Chloe Evans, however it was announced in July 2014 that Ruby would be playing Gemma, taking over from Flanagan, who had only left the following year playing Rose Carpenter. She made her debut in October 2014. Her intital "stroppy" stint has been forgotten over the years as a result of Morgan's casting. Gemma was killed off unannounced in July 2017, during the helicopter crash. Fans were devastated, and begged NJE to bring her back, with critics finding ways of bringing her back, and topping the list of "characters we'd like to see return" for over a year. In December 2018, Gemma returned unannounced when she was resurrected, along with the recently deceased Maria Evans (Samia Ghadie) & Harry Cole (Cel Spellman). She broke the fourth wall, making her the first character to do so in the history of N&F, saying "Well, they couldn't keep us dead forever could they?" to the viewers. Category:1996 Births Category:2008 Debuts Category:Evans Family Category:Kid Characters Category:Recast characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters